Azazel (Light and Dark)
Azazel was the youngest of the six Archdemons created by the Beast. Despite the fact that he was the youngest of the archdemons seen on the show so far, he was still very powerful and in the service of Lucifer. He was killed by Dean Winchester, using the Colt. He was killed again by Dean, using the Colt. Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Awareness' - Azazel possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. *'Demonic Possession' - Azazel can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Azazel is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Azazel cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, he finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Azazel is immune to several demonic weaknesses, he is immune to exorcism, salt, holy water, demon-killing knife and is able to walk on holy ground. *'Super Strength' - Although the youngest archdemon, Azazel endows his vessel with dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force. He is capable of overpowering humans, monsters, lesser demons, ghosts and even angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, he doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Azazel can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - Azazel can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Azazel can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Azazel can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - Azazel can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Azazel can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He can also show his or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Reality Warping' - Azazel can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, he can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Azazel is able to potentially live forever, as he is thousands of years old. *'Weather Manipulation' - Azazel is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Azazel is the power to create seismic activity. He broke a devil's trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he can fly. *'White Light' - Azazel can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. *'Precognition' - Azazel can see into the future, but not the full picture. Weaknesses As a very high ranking demon, Azazel possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as exorcism, salt lines, iron and holy water. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Angels' - In general, Azazel avoided interference from angels, and covered his tracks thoroughly to prevent them from getting involved. It's unknown whether a regular angel could overpower a demon as powerful as him. However, as the highest class in the celestial chain, an archangel would be able to smite him. *'Ghosts' - Azazel was briefly pulled from his vessel by John Winchester's ghost and was briefly restrained. *'Holy Fire' - Azazel can only be harm by holy fire, while his vessel can be destroyed by it. *'Devil's Trap' - Like all other demons, he was vulnerable against Devil's trap. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - An archangel's own strength potentially rivalled archdemons. *'Archdemons' - While lower classes of demons can't physically hurt Azazel, with their own strength, archdemons can hurt each other. Azazel' closest and older brothers can harm him. Pazuzu and Dagon in particular are said to be much more powerful than him and likely could easily overpower if not kill him, and so can Revan. *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death can kill him. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Azazel. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, It can kill him. *'The Beast' - As the creator of the archdemons and a primordial force, he can kill him. Powers *'Electrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by intense lightning blast, as shown when Zeus shoot a fully blast at Revan turning him into smoke and ash. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by hellfire from the Underworld, as shown when Hades throw a fireball of hellfire at Dagon turning him into smoke and ash. Weapons *'Divine Weapons' - Archdemons can be kill by divine weapons, as shown when Poseidon stabbed Pazuzu with his Trident turning him into smoke and ash. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. *'Angel Blade' - As an angel blade could kill at least most demons, it could presumably at least hurt Azazel. Angel blades seem to at least hurt or kill most if not all demons like the demon-killing knife and are presumably more powerful than the knife as they can kill more. *'Demon-Killing Knife' - The knife could most probably kill Azazel, but this is uncertain given his power. *'The Colt' - Like all demons, Azazel could be killed by a fatal shot from the Colt. He himself describes it as the "the only gun in the whole Universe that can shoot him dead" and also ends up being the weapon that kills him. *'Demon Bomb' - Demon bombs can kill all demons except the bearer of The Mark of Cain. Equipment Former Equipment *'The Colt' - Azazel could use the Colt to unlock the Devil's Gate in Wyoming. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:High-tier Demons Category:Recurring Characters Category:Assassins Category:Light and Dark series Category:Main Villains Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Archdemons Category:Resurrected Characters